Veritas
by SilverBullet26
Summary: Debido a los continuos peligros a los que se ve sometido París día tras día, Gabriel Agreste piensa que su hogar ya no es un lugar seguro. Por consiguiente, decide enviar a Adrien a un lujoso colegio en el extranjero, ¿Qué deberá hacer entonces Chat Noir? Tal vez, revelar su identidad a su querida LadyBug como símbolo de despedida sería una buena idea.
1. Veritas

**¡Hola a todos! :D ! Este es el primer Shot que escribo para este fandom así que no estoy segura de si está muy bien hecho, pero he puesto mi mayor esfuerzo :), como ya he dicho, en un principio se trata de solo un Shot, pero como dejo el final muy abierto, si la historia gusta, podría continuarla con un par de capítulos más :)**

 **¡Nos vemos!**

* * *

 **Veritas**

Hacía una mañana soleada en parís, una como tantas otras. Parecía mentira que, en realidad, fuese una mañana que Adrien no olvidaría jamás. Caminaba apesadumbrado, observando los alegres pajarillos que revoloteaban sobre los árboles del parque mientras se dirigía al instituto. Hoy, por primera vez, y seguramente también por última, iba caminando al colegio, tomándose su tiempo para pensar en ciertas decisiones que debía elegir lo más rápido posible, pero el cerebro ante las presiones nunca solía funcionarle bien.

Respiró el aire de la fresca y soleada mañana y se permitió unos minutos de descanso antes de dejarse ver delante de sus compañeros. Podía observarlos a todos desde aquella distancia de seguridad: Nino, Alya, Max, Ivan, Chloé, Marinette… ¿Cómo demonios iba a despedirse de todos ellos? ¿Cómo despedirse de aquellas personas que le habían brindado amistad por primera vez en su vida? No podía hacerlo… no podía.

—Claro que puedes —La voz de su pequeño y a veces repelente Kwami salió disparada desde el interior de su chaqueta—. Solo es una despedida. Además, encontraremos la forma de volver, Chat Noir no puede estar alejado de París durante mucho tiempo, puede ser el fin.

Adrien frunció el ceño y asintió a duras penas con la cabeza. No solía estar de acuerdo con Plagg, pero sabía que el pequeño tenía razón. Aun así, despedirse de sus únicos amigos le dolería en el alma, por no mencionarla a ella…

—LadyBug se enfadará —Le informó el Kwami siendo totalmente honesto.

—Gracias Plagg, es encantador contar siempre con tu gran apoyo —Dijo irónicamente el rubio mientras fruncía el ceño—. Será mejor acabar con esto cuanto antes…

Sin pensárselo dos veces, continuó el camino, dirigiéndose directamente hacia las puertas dobles abiertas del instituto. Intentó no llamar demasiado la atención, pero fracasó estrepitosamente.

—¡Oh, Adrien! —Chloé, literalmente, se abalanzó sobre el chico, apretándolo contra su propio cuerpo—. ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! ¿Por qué has venido andando?, ¿Y tu chofer?

Eran demasiadas preguntas para la confusa mente de Adrien, y desde luego, Chloé era la última persona de la que esperaba despedirse, pues siempre solía ser demasiado exagerada en todo lo que a él se refería.

—Eh, bueno… convencí a mi padre de que me dejase venir a pie —Se excusó como pudo, y apartándola gentilmente, se dirigió hacia su mejor amigo.

—¡Ey! —Nino lo saludó en cuanto lo vio acercarse—. Vaya cara traes, ¿Has dormido bien?

Adrien simplemente sonrió ante su ocurrencia y le aseguró que todo estaba bien, delante de todos sus compañeros no podía contárselo, pero Nino sería el primero, estaba decidido.

—Escucha… después tenemos que hablar —Le susurró—. Es algo importante…

La sonrisa que solía caracterizar al chico moreno se borró de inmediato. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero la seriedad de Adrien no auguraba nada bueno.

—¿Qué te parece después, durante el recreo? —Le preguntó un tanto nervioso—. Podemos ir a alguna aula vacía.

Adrien simplemente asintió, notando el nerviosismo de nuevo a flor de piel. Intentó preparar mentalmente la mejor forma de decirle a Nino que se iba lejos, pero tras un par de intentos sin ningún resultado, dejó que las horas pasasen sin prestar la menor atención a las clases ni a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y cuando finalmente recogió sus cosas para dirigirse al recreo, se encontró con unos ojos cristalinos y enormes que lo miraban con preocupación.

—¿Marinette? —Preguntó a la tímida chica que se quedó estática delante suya—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Eh… B-Bueno yo… —Sus blancas mejillas empezaron a adquirir varios tonos rojos que hicieron a Adrien preocuparse aún más—. M-Me estaba preguntando si… si te sucedía a-algo...

—¿Eh? —Exclamó con sorpresa el rubio, pues aquello era lo último que esperaba escuchar. Ella sencillamente no podía saberlo, sólo tenía que actuar normal—. Claro que no, todo está bien Marinette, no te preocupes.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, salió casi disparado por la puerta de clases dejando atrás a una preocupada Marinette, la cual no se había creído ni una sola palabra. Ella le conocía bien, más que bien, lo sabía todo sobre él, le quería e idolatraba a tal punto que podía conocer su estado de ánimo con solo mirar sus ojos esmeraldas, y hoy había visto preocupación, tristeza… y algo más, algo indescifrable que la tenía literalmente loca.

Se deshizo de Alya lo más rápido que pudo sin levantar sospechas y siguió a Nino y Adrien hasta una pequeña aula desocupada. Sabía de sobra que estaba mal espiar conversaciones privadas, siempre la habían educado para evitar este tipo de comportamientos, ¿Pero como evitarlo tratándose de su Adrien? Con todo el sigilo posible, entreabrió la puerta y observó la estancia en busca de un pequeño escondite para pasar desapercibida. Gateó hasta el pupitre más cercano y se cubrió lo mejor posible, ahora solo tenía que esperar, pero Adrien parecía demasiado inseguro para empezar a hablar.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa Adrien? ¡Suéltalo ya! —Nino parecía tan nervioso como el propio rubio, estaba deseando acabar con lo que fuese que pasaba de una vez por todas.

—Mi padre últimamente ha estado muy raro, más de lo habitual quiero decir, y bueno… —Balbuceó sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos—. Ayer me dijo que llevaba días considerando el trasladarme a un nuevo colegio en Londres. Piensa que París ya no es seguro debido a los villanos que amenazan nuestra seguridad.

Nino se quedó callado, mirando a Adrien como si aquello fuese una broma que su amigo le estaba gastando, pero cuando vio que el ojiverde no reaccionaba, sucumbió al más absoluto pánico.

—¡¿Pero…?! —Logró articular—. ¡No puede ser verdad, París es más que seguro! ¿Qué hay de LadyBug y Chat Noir? Ellos se encargan de que nadie sufra ningun daño, son mucho mejores que cualquier villano.

—Eso es exactamente lo mismo que yo le dije, pero no sirvió de nada, mi padre piensa que ellos son solo dos ineptos adolescentes —Respondió un tanto molesto porque su propio padre pensase algo así de él mismo—. Lo he intentado todo Nino, créeme, es imposible.

Los dos chicos continuaron debatiendo la mejor forma de evitar que su padre lo obligase a irse a Londres, pero Marinette ya no lo escuchaba, su mente era incapaz de prestar atención. Adrien se iba, se iba para siempre, lejos de todos, lejos de ella...

Se habría quedado allí para siempre de no ser por su kwami, la pequeña Tikki salió de su escondite en el momento oportuno.

—Marinette, tenemos que irnos —Le susurró temerosa—. ¡Si no nos vamos te van a descubrir!

Los pasos de Adrien y Nino acercándose hacia la puerta no era símbolo de nada bueno, pero Marinette continuaba estática. Reuniendo todas las fuerzas que tenía, Tikki cogió el brazo de Marinette y la arrastró como pudo hacia la esquina opuesta, dejando vía libre a los dos chicos para irse del lugar.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —Le recriminó la kwami medio enfadada, zarandeándola—. ¡Despierta ya Marinette!

—Se va… —Susurró con la mirada todavía perdida en la nada—. Adrien… se va…

Algo en el interior de su corazón había dejado de funcionar y amenazaba con abandonarla para siempre. Mentalmente solo podía repetirse una y otra vez que el amor de su vida se iba, la abandonaba para siempre y ella ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de decirle lo que sentía.

—Tikki… yo… —Balbuceó pesadamente, sintiendo como las primeras lágrimas empezaban a aflorar por sus blanquecinas mejillas.

Tikki realmente deseaba encontrar una forma para apoyar a su dueña, pero por más que estrujaba su cerebrito no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, sabía a la perfección el dolor por el que Marinette estaba pasando, al fin y al cabo, estaba a punto de perder a su otra mitad.

Finalmente revoloteo sobre su rostro y se apoyó en su hombro, colocando su pequeña manita sobre la cara de la ojiazul para acariciarla y secarle las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro.

—No te hundas así Marinette, no todo puede estar perdido, y si realmente se va… —Tikki buscaba las palabras correctas para expresarle lo que deseaba—. Tal vez aún estés a tiempo de decirle lo que sientes.

La susodicha abrió sus ojos azules con fuerza, considerando mentalmente si tener en cuenta las palabras de Tikki. Por una parte, estaba claro que no conseguiría que el chico se fuese, pero si podía al menos librarse de la carga de sus sentimientos.

—C-Creo que tienes razón… —Cedió finalmente esbozando una leve sonrisa—. Tengo que decírselo Tikki, es ahora o nunca.

Pero tan pronto pronunció esas palabras, un sonoro golpe retumbó por todo el colegio, haciendo a las mesas temblar. Marinette se levantó rápidamente y entreabrió la puerta levemente, entre el revuelo de alumnos dispersos se encontró con lo último que necesitaba ahora mismo, una persona akumizada.

—Es Nino, puedo sentirlo —Le informo Tikki—. Sus sentimientos de rabia e impotencia ante la marcha de Adrien han sido controlados por Hawk Moth.

—¡Tikki, transfórmame! —Exclamó, y rápidamente su kwami la transformó en LadyBug, su otra personalidad.

Tan pronto salió de su escondite, y gracias a la seguridad que su disfraz le proporcionaba, consiguió mantener sus sentimientos de tristeza e impotencia a raya para combatir el mal. No tardó en divisar a Chat Noir, el cual ya se encontraba luchando contra el Akuma.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo gatito? —Le dijo aterrizando a su lado, con el yo-yo preparado para la acción, pero Chat Noir no le respondió, simplemente le lanzó una mirada para luego volver a enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo con su amigo akumatizado—. ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

—Estoy bien —Le mintió evitando mirarla. Chat Noir sabía que se acabaría encontrando con su Lady, pero no esperaba que el momento llegase tan pronto, no estaba preparado para darle aún el último adiós, y menos para luchar contra Nino—. Tiene el Akuma en su gorra, hay que quitárselo.

LadyBug asintió y se preparó para lanzar su lucky charm, pero su compañero felino parecía más distraído que de costumbre, y estuvo a punto de caer en las garras del akuma unas cuantas veces.

—¡Chat! —Gritó mientras lo cogía con su yo-yo—. ¿Ten más cuidado quieres?

Él simplemente asintió y se limitó a ayudarla a conseguir la gorra. El lucky charm le dio otro yo-yo, y aunque al principio no sabía como debía utilizarlo, no tardó en darse cuenta de que debía amarrar las dos garras con ambos yo-yos para que Chat Noir consiguiese quitarle la gorra.

—¡Sal pequeño akuma! —Le dijo a la pequeña mariposa negra, atrapándola y purificándola—. ¡Eres libre!

En cuanto Nino volvió a la normalidad, LadyBug utilizó su poder para devolver todo a su lugar correspondiente, chocó su mano con la de Chat Noir y se dispuso a irse, pero el gato negro la frenó.

—Mi Lady, necesito que hablemos —Le pidió. Seguía sin poder mirarla a los ojos—. A solas, por favor.

Marinette no entendía que podía pasar ahora, ya había tenido suficientes emociones por un día y solo deseaba irse a casa y romper a llorar, pero Chat Noir nunca le había hablado con tanta seriedad, algo malo debía pasar, así que lo acompañó a la salida del instituto. Cuando finalmente encontraron un rincón lejos de miradas sospechosas, el gato alzó la mirada.

—Mi Lady, lamento informarte de que esta, tal vez, ha sido la última misión que realizaremos juntos —Dijo aguantando las ganas de acercarse más a ella, de abrazarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos—. A partir de hoy… Ya no podré acompañarte.

—¿Qué?... ¿Por qué? —Preguntó ella, sintiendo como su corazón empezaba de nuevo a latir con fuerza—. No entiendo nada, ¿He hecho algo mal…?

A pesar de la tristeza que embargaba su corazón, Chat Noir no pudo evitar sonreír ante la inocencia de su Lady, ¿Cómo iba alguien tan gentil e inocente hacer algo mal? Aquello era inconcebible.

—Nada que tú hagas podría molestarme, lamentablemente, no se trata de una elección mía, simplemente debo irme —Dijo recuperando de nuevo su semblante serio—. Pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible por volver a tu lado mi Lady.

—¿P-Por qué todos me abandonan? —Gimió cayendo de rodillas contra el suelo, mientras se tapaba con ambas manos sus cristalinos ojos azules—. ¡¿Por qué?!

Aquel gesto escapaba de las manos de Chat Noir, no comprendía que podía pasarle, pero parecía guardar relación con su vida privada. Indeciso y con temor, se acercó a la joven y la tomó entre sus brazos, levantándola del suelo y apretándola contra él. En cuanto sintió el contacto con su cuerpo, no pudo evitar recordar la de veces que había soñado con algo así, con este leve acercamiento que para él significaba un mundo, al fin, después de tanto tiempo, se sentía completo.

—No sé quien más te habrá abandonado —Le susurró al oído, provocándole un escalofrío—. Pero yo no lo haré, yo volveré a tu a lado.

LadyBug apretó con fuerza los brazos contra la espalda de su compañero y comenzó a relajarse, poco a poco las lágrimas iban desapareciendo y la calma se apoderaba de cada rincón de su cuerpo. Sus pendientes empezaron a parpadear, señal de que su transformación estaba a punto de suceder, pero no le importó, pues nunca se imaginó que estar en los brazos de Chat Noir fuese tan reconfortante.

—Muchas gracias… —Balbuceó apretando la cara contra su hombro—. ¿Pero cómo puedo saber que volverás? ¿Cómo?

El rubio consideró su pregunta durante unos instantes, a pesar de que, en el fondo, sabía muy bien lo que deseaba hacer.

—Por que dejaré contigo mi mayor secreto —Dijo finalmente, apartándose un poco para que lo mirase a la cara, pero ella, confusa, no se atrevía—. Mírame mi Lady.

—N-No… esto no está bien… —Empezó a murmurar palabras inconexas mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de Chat Noir, pero él tenía más fuerza que ella—. ¡No debemos conocer nuestras identidades!

—Pero yo quiero que sepas la mía —Le dijo sonriendo, ya no había ni una pizca de nerviosismo en su mirada—. Quiero que guardes mi identidad secreta como símbolo de confianza, como seguro de que volveremos a vernos mi Lady.

—P-Pero yo… —Continuó forcejeando para soltarse.

—Tranquila, tu no tienes por que revelarme la tuya, eso depende exclusivamente de tu decisión.

Y sin darle tiempo a replicar, tomó su mentón y depositó un suave beso sobre su mejilla, justo al mismo tiempo que una luz verde lo inundaba para descubrir al mundo su verdadera identidad. Adrien Agreste le sonreía como hacía escasos instantes lo hacía Chat Noir, y el corazón parecía que le iba a explotar mientras su mente empezaba a atar cabos a la velocidad de la luz.

—N-No… —Dio un paso atrás, apartándose poco a poco de su compañero—. No puede ser…

Si saber por qué, salió corriendo en la dirección opuesta, solo quería correr y correr y desaparecer del mundo que conocía. No tardó en notar como su transformación finalizaba y Tikki aparecía a su lado preocupada, pero ya nada de eso importaba, porque Chat Noir era Adrien y eso era lo único que su cabeza lograba procesar. Los dos hombres más importantes de su vida eran el mismo, y se iba, se iban ambos para siempre.


	2. ¿LadyBug sin Chat Noir?

**¡Wow! no me esperaba ni la mitad de reviews que he recibido. ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! :D a decir verdad creí que me había quedado espantoso xDD Aun me quedan un par de reviews por contestar creo, pero deciros a todas que muchísimas gracias, me habeis animado a continuar la historia ^^ y como de costumbre.. me he liado demasiado escribiendo.. así que serán unos cuantos capítulos xD.**

* * *

 **¿LadyBug sin Chat Noir?**

Ella se encontraba acurrucada entre las sábanas de su confortable cama. Allí dentro, en su pequeño bunker imaginario, sus sentimientos y pensamientos la abandonaban para hacerla sentir protegida y tranquila, lejos de la realidad que tanto la aterraba. Llevaba tres días sin apenas comer, negándose a salir de la cama, incluso a ella misma le parecía una actitud más que infantil, pero estaba cansada, estaba mentalmente agotada.

Marinette jamás había mentido a sus padres, exceptuando claro, sus pequeñas aventuras como LadyBug, pero nunca les había mentido en nada que no fuera necesario. Así que, cuando se sorprendió a sí misma fingiendo estar enferma para no ir a clase, supo que una parte de ella había cambiado para siempre.

—Marinette por favor, sal de ahí —Como de costumbre, cada media hora, su Kwami intentaba hacerla reaccionar con evidentes tonos de preocupación—. ¡Ninguna LadyBug que se precie se comportaría así!

Esas palabras le dolían, probablemente, eran las que más le dolían de todas las que Tikki le dedicaba desde que se había rendido a la protección de su cama, ¿Pero qué decir ante la verdad? Ella tenía razón, era un auténtico fracaso de LadyBug, tan solo un patético intento. Con sumo cuidado, bajó la vista al pequeño calendario que sostenía entre sus manos, un calendario del que no se había separado en los últimos tres días, pero a partir de hoy ya no lo volvería a necesitar, hoy Adrien se iba a Londres, y todo terminaría con él.

—Todo acaba hoy Tikki —Le explicó formando una leve sonrisa—. A partir de mañana entregaré los pendientes, podrás buscar una LadyBug más competente.

—¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! —Exclamó aterrada, pensando que tal vez sus palabras habían sido demasiado exageradas—. ¡No digas eso Marinette! Tu eres la auténtica LadyBug, por algo te han elegido a ti y no a otra.

—Ya, pero seguro que nunca habías tenido que aguantar una LadyBug tan patética —Replicó abrazándose a sí misma con más fuerza—. No te preocupes Tikki, todo habrá terminado.

La Kwami no contestó, se limitó a bajar la cabeza alicaída y sentarse al borde de la cama. A lo largo de los años había tenido que convivir con múltiples LadyBug, todas ellas distintas, con sus sueños y metas, con sus virtudes y defectos, pero a todas las unió siempre lo mismo: Su amor por Chat Noir. Marinette no era distinta, estaba conectada con ese chico desde que nació, y el simple hecho de separarse le partía el corazón y la llevaba a comportarse de esta forma. Por desgracia, no todas las relaciones entre LadyBugs y Chat Noirs acababan bien, algunas, ni siquiera llegaban a empezar, pero Tikki le había cogido demasiado cariño a Marinette, así que tenía que hacer algo, y tenía que hacer algo ya, ellos no podían acabar mal.

Con disimulo, salió volando por la ventana de la habitación, debía dirigirse cuanto antes a la mansión Agreste y encontrar a Plagg, ese pequeño gatito peludo que portaba la mala suerte. Voló disimuladamente entre las sombras, con sigilo, pues las consecuencias si alguien la veía podían ser funestas. Solo respiró tranquila cuando entró en el perímetro de la mansión. Recorrió despacio cada ventana en busca de alguna señal del Kwami, pero un fuerte olor a queso fue mejor que cualquier señal. El pequeño bichito salió disparado hacia la ventana de donde provenía.

—¿Plagg? —Preguntó nada más entrar en la gran habitación. Por todas partes se encontró con montones de ropa separados junto a tres maletas a medio hacer. En una esquina, sobre uno de esos montones, se encontraba el Kwami negro—. ¡Plagg, te estoy llamando!

El susodicho se levantó como un resorte, provocando que su adorado queso se cayese al suelo, lo miró con pena un par de segundos, pero rápidamente se recompuso, pues había escuchado la voz de su querida Tikki.

—¡Tikki! —Exclamó mientras volaba en círculos alrededor de ella—. Los años no hacen mella en ti, tu belleza deslumbraría a mil pedazos de camembert.

—G-Gracias… —Dijo medio ruborizada y cohibida, nunca había entendido la afición de Plagg con los quesos, pero que le dijese algo así la hacía sentirse honrada—. Plagg tenemos que hablar sobre lo que sucedió...

—Oh… Sabía que acabarías apareciendo —El pequeño volvió a sentarse sobre el montón de ropa y tomó un nuevo trozo de queso de una bolsita—. Si, el chico está destrozado, deberías decirle a LadyBug que eso fue muy maleducado por su parte. He tenido que aguantar sus lamentos durante tres largos días ¿Es que nadie tiene compasión por mi?

Tikki frunció el ceño, ni en mil años se acostumbraría a esa actitud despreocupada que fingía tener siempre el pequeño gatito, pero ahora no tenía tiempo de empezar a discutir.

—Escucha Plagg, tenemos que buscar una forma de que LadyBug entre en razón, quiere devolver los pendientes —Le explicó al borde del llanto, pues Tikki no quería ser la Kwami de nadie más.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó apoyando el trozo de queso en la bolsita—. ¿Todo esto es por la identidad de Chat Noir? Mira, no sé que pensará tu LadyBug sobre Adrien, pero es un buen chico, nunca le haría nada malo.

—¡No se trata de eso! —Se apresuró a añadir al ver que Plagg la malinterpretaba—. LadyBug está enamorada de Adrien desde que lo conoció en la escuela, no te puedo decir mucho más, pero está destrozada al saber que él se va…

—Oh, estos adolescentes hormonales, siempre actuando sin pensar —Se limitó a decir mientras engullía dos trozos más de queso.

—¿Y eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? —Tikki estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Había sido un gran error pensar que Plagg se preocuparía de algo que no fuese su apestoso camembert.

—Mira, lo único que te puedo decir es que en una hora saldrá el avión —Le informó, poniéndose serio por primera vez—. Yo no puedo hacer nada, ni siquiera se quien se esconde tras esa máscara, pero tu si, haz lo que puedas para que en una hora la heroína se presente en aeropuerto.

Tikki asintió rápidamente, sintiéndose contenta por primera vez en tres días. Haría lo que estuviera en su mano por reunir de nuevo a los dos héroes. Sin más, salió disparada por la ventana y se perdió en el cielo azul, dejando al pobre Plagg bastante descontento, después de tantos años sin verse, ¿No se merecía al menos un pequeño beso de bienvenida?, pero la Kwami de la buena suerte no tenía tiempo para nada que no fuese devolverle la alegría a Marinette.

Entró volando por la ventana de su habitación y la encontró justo donde la había dejado, tapada entre sus sábanas, invisible al resto del mundo. Consultó el reloj, todavía disponía de tiempo para pensar la mejor forma de que Marinette acudiese al encuentro. No le resultó difícil.

—Marinette… —Comenzó, reuniendo fuerzas—. Sé que quieres entregar los pendientes, pero, de momento sigues siendo LadyBug.

La peliazul se revolvió entre las mantas, destapando parte de la cara.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Inquirió un tanto confusa.

—Pues que si se presenta una emergencia, tendrás que acudir.

—Pues espero que no se presente ninguna emergencia —Finalizó, volviendo a taparse hasta el último pelo—. No estoy hecha para esta vida.

—No estás hecha para esta vida sin Chat Noir —Le corrigió Tikki—. Aun así, lamento decirte que hay un Akuma causando estragos en el aeropuerto, y no creo que quieras que le hagan daño a Adrien… ¿Verdad?

Marinette se levantó como un resorte de la cama, despeinada, con ojeras kilométricas de no haber dormido, y miró a su Kwami con expresión desesperada. Tenía que ser una broma.

—No me lo creo —Dijo despacio, pero sin volverse a tapar.

—Bueno, no te lo creas, ¿Pero estás dispuesta a arriesgarte? —Le preguntó formando una sonrisa misteriosa. Si esto no funcionaba, no sabía que más podía hacer.

Marinette se quedó callada, con la vista fija en un punto indefinido, ¿En verdad lo dejaría pasar? No sabía hasta que punto Tikki se podía estar tirando un farol, pero la vida de Adrien no era ningún juego. Se levantó despacio y se peinó las coletas con las manos. Tenía unas pintas horribles, pero no le quedaba otra opción, esperaba que la transformación arreglase el estropicio.

—¡Tikki, transfórmame! —Le pidió, convirtiéndose rápidamente en LadyBug.

Con ayuda de su yoyo mágico, se transportó a través de los tejados de las casas hasta alcanzar la zona del aeropuerto. Aterrizó despacio en la entrada, en busca de señales del paso de algún Akuma, pero todo parecía estar en perfecto orden. Marinette decidió no rendirse y buscó con más más ansias, casi con desesperación, no quería creer que todo aquello fuese mentira y su propio kwami le hubiese mentido, pero todo iba en contra de Tikki.

—Genial —Dijo sentándose en el suelo, en una esquina donde nadie pudiese verla.

Sabía que Tikki no tenía malas intenciones, y aun así, deseaba darle una reprimenda cuando llegase a casa. Se levantó decidida y se encaminó a la salida, pero cuando se encontró con un coche familiar en la entrada del aeropuerto, corrió sin pensar hasta el lado opuesto, tenía que esconderse cuanto antes. Su corazón latía a una velocidad alarmante, lo último que quería era encontrarse con Adrien, y a pesar de ser la portadora de la buena suerte, no parecía funcionarle ¿Con que cara lo miraría a los ojos después de haberlo abandonado en aquella calle solitaria? ¿Cómo explicarle que era incapaz de decir dos palabras coherentes seguidas delante de él? ¿Como decirle al amor de tu vida que no se vaya?

Y ahí estaban otra vez las lágrimas, sus nuevas fieles compañeras que se encargaban de expresar lo que con palabras no podía. Se quedaría allí, llorando hasta quedarse seca mientras Adrien tomaba ese vuelo.

—Juro por este delicioso cheddar, que nunca comprenderé la mente de los adolescentes —Senteció el pequeño Plagg, apareciendo de la nada. Sin prestar atención a su expresión de sorpresa, se terminó despacio su trozo de queso.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?! —Exclamó tapándose la boca al mismo instante de decirlo. No le convenía llamar la atención—. Te pareces… a Tikki…

—Eso es porque soy Plagg, el kwami de Chat Noir —Explicó—. Y tu eres la responsable de que haya tenido que aguantar sus lamentos durante ni más ni menos que tres días.

—Yo… —LadyBug no sabía muy bien que decir, le dolía en el alma causarle daño a Adrien.

—Juro que nunca os comprenderé —Insistió—. A ti te gusta, a él le gustas, ¿Qué problema hay?

—El problema es que yo no le gusto, le gusta la heroína que salva vidas y se enfrenta a villanos día tras día, pero yo soy una chica normal, demasiado normal me atrevería a decir —Soltó. Por fin había podido decir lo que tanto le presionaba el pecho—. Soy torpe, tímida, siempre llego tarde a los sitios, y ni siquiera soy capaz de tener una conversación normal con él. A mi me gusta Adrien, siendo o no Chat Noir, me gusta en todas sus facetas, y él ni siquiera sabe quien hay tras esta mascara.

—Pues muéstrale quien hay —Resolvió Plagg encogiéndose de hombros. Definitivamente no comprendía a estos humanos—. Está ahí mismo, en la terminal número dos.

Marinette ladeó la cabeza y sintió que su corazón se detenía durante una fracción de segundo. Él estaba allí, el chico que le había robado el sueño durante tres días, él que había ocupado su mente desde aquel día bajo la lluvia, él que en realidad era Chat Noir, su compañero de aventuras, él que se iba para siempre…

—Atrápalo con tu yoyo y tráelo hasta aquí, si eres lo suficientemente sigilosa, ese gorila que nunca se despega de él ni se enterara —Insistió Plagg—. Venga, puedes confiar en mi.

Nunca supo en verdad por qué lo hizo, si para que el kwami se callase o porque cada fibra de su ser deseaba tenerlo a su lado, pero la realidad es que, con un movimiento ágil, atrapó al rubio y lo arrastró, haciendo que sus cuerpos chocasen.

—¡¿Qué…?! —Sin comerlo ni beberlo, Adrien se topó con aquellos ojos azules que lo volvían loco y sintió por fin la calma en mucho tiempo. No sabía cómo ni porqué, pero no cambiaría esas vistas por nada—. ¿LadyBug?

El silencio incomodo se hizo de inmediato, ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer o decir. Plagg los observaba con expresión crítica, aunque ni Adrien ni Marinette reparaban en el pequeño gato.

—¿P-Por qué? —Preguntó el rubio, rompiendo el silencio. Había pasado un verdadero calvario desde que su Lady lo abandonó nada más abrirle su corazón. Al menos se merecía una explicación—. ¿Por qué te fuiste así mi Lady?, ¿Tan grande ha sido la decepción?

—¡No! —Se apresuró a decir, temerosa de que el chico no la comprendiera—. Es todo lo contrario Adrien, tú… me has gustado desde el primer día que te conocí, es por eso que me sorprendí de esa forma, no sabía que hacer, delante tuya me convierto en una inútil. Esa es la diferencia entre nosotros.

—Pero yo también te quiero mi Lady —Le contestó mientras la tomaba de la mano. Las palabras de la heroína habían llenado su corazón hasta ahora vacío—. Haría lo que fuera por ti.

—Quieres la imagen idealizada que tienes de mí, la de la heroína fuerte que salva al país, pero yo no soy así en realidad Adrien, lo siento…

Marinette no aguantaba más esa situación, dirigió su mirada al suelo y dejó que las pequeñas lágrimas que tenía reprimidas cayesen con libertad sobre sus redondeadas mejillas. En cuestión de minutos todo acabaría.

Despacio, pero con una seguridad que no creía tener, Adrien posó su mano en el mentón de su Lady y le levantó la cara despacio, juntando su frente con la de ella, para luego acercarse poco a poco y depositar un pequeño beso casto sobre sus perfectos labios, un beso que poco a poco se fue profundizando, juntando sus lenguas en un pequeño juego inexperto y a la vez enervante.

—Espero que algún día entiendas mi Lady, que para mí eres mucho más que una chica con un antifaz —Le susurró al oído una vez se apartó de los labios de la chica.

Por el megáfono, una voz anunció la salida del próximo vuelo a Londres, ya no les quedaba tiempo.

—Volveré a por ti, te lo prometo —Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer entre la multitud, lo último que Marinette recordaba haber escuchado después de haberle regalado su primer beso de amor. No sabía cuánto debía esperar, ni por todo lo que aún debía pasar, pero ella le esperaría hasta él ultimo latido de sus corazones.


	3. Volveremos a vernos

**¡Holi! Este capitulo es un poco de transición por eso es cortito, quería presentar a un nuevo personaje (No me odieis xD) Y "prepararlo" todo para algo especial :D Muchas gracias a DragoViking por su review :3**

* * *

 **Volveremos a vernos**

Gabriel Agreste había hecho su mayor esfuerzo para que Adrien gozase de unas agradables condiciones en Londres. Había alquilado una gran suite repleta de lujos para su estadía en Inglaterra, contratado al mejor cuerpo de seguridad para que lo protegiese, y por si fuera poco, había obligado a Nathalie a acompañarlo.

La ciudad era bonita, las personas parecían agradables, y Adrien sabía que esto habría sido un sueño para él un par de meses atrás, pero ahora nada parecía tener sentido si no podía compartir su tiempo con LadyBug. A cada instante se encontraba a sí mismo preguntándose que estaría haciendo ella, ¿Se acordaría de ese gato que la seguía a todas partes? Solo había pasado una semana y a él le parecía una completa eternidad.

—Chico, como sigas pensando tanto en esa jovencita te quedarás sin neuronas —Le advirtió su fiel kwami negro mientras se comía un buen trozo de su usual queso. Revoloteó hasta la cama del rubio y se posó en la almohada—. Ayer tus nuevos compañeros te invitaron a una fiesta, deberías ir y despejarte. Además, creo que le gustas a esa chica rubia que se sienta a tu lado.

Adrien sonrió un poco pero negó con la cabeza para desmentir las afirmaciones de Plagg. Él también se había dado cuenta de que Zoe, la chica rubia y amable que le había presentado a todos sus amigos, lo miraba demasiado, y lo trataba con un cariño especial, pero Adrien no tenía mucha experiencia social, así que no podía confirmar nada.

—De todas formas no estoy interesado y lo sabes Plagg —Le recordó—. No hay sitio en mi corazón para ninguna otra chica.

—Una chica que ni siquiera conoces —Insistió el pequeñín—. No me malinterpretes, no tengo nada en contra de LadyBug, pero no ha actuado con mucha madurez.

—No creo que seas el más adecuado para hablar de madurez, y no entiendo por que tenéis que decirme todos lo mismo, yo no necesito ver su rostro, yo amo a la magnífica persona que se esconde tras la máscara porque es valiente, decidida, responsable… —Adrien podría estar todo el día diciendo virtudes de su Lady.

—Eres un caso perdido —Comentó Plagg resignándose, no pensaba llevarle más la contraria a ese tozudo adolescente hormonal.

Adrien se giró y colocó la cara sobre la almohada, eso lo ayudaba a relajarse. A decir verdad, no solo extrañaba la cercanía de su Lady, Adrien extrañaba cada mínimo detalle que había dejado en París, incluso echaba de menos cuando Chloé lo acosaba, eso parecía demencial. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se imaginó cada uno de los rostros de sus antiguos compañeros de clase parándose más que de costumbre en el angelical rostro de Marinette. Definitivamente, echaba de menos a esa chica tímida que siempre le hablaba llena de nerviosismo, su primera amiga, ¿Se acordaría ella de él?...

ººº

Marinette había pasado una semana literalmente en las nubes. El beso que Adrien le había dado en el aeropuerto la perseguía a todas partes y no se sentía capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuesen esos suaves labios contra los suyos. Alya solía mirarla entre preocupada y asustada, pero Marinette se negaba a contarle nada, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía. Adrien era en realidad Chat Noir y debía llevarse ese secreto a la tumba.

Si de algo se arrepentía Marinette era de no haber tenido el valor suficiente para decirle la verdad, para confesarle que ella en realidad era la joven oculta tras la máscara de LadyBug. No había querido arriesgarse a mostrar su verdadera cara, y ahora lo estaba pagando, la duda e incertidumbre de lo que hubiese podido pasar y no pasó le estaba pasando factura.

Se encontraba en clase de química dando vueltas a todos esos sentimientos contradictorios y dejando los minutos pasar cuando escuchó sin querer la conversación de Chloé y Sabrina. Como de costumbre, la rubia hablaba demasiado alto para que la gente se enterase.

—Como lo oyes Sabrina, mi padre no ha dudado ni un instante en cuanto se lo pedí —Comentaba alzando la cabeza como siempre solía hacer para demostrar su superioridad—. ¡Este fin de semana me voy a ver a Adrien!

A Marinette se le cayó el mundo a los pies nada más escuchar las palabras de la chica. Ella, entre todas las personas del mundo, era la que más lejos quería de su Adrien.

—Tengo dos billetes de avión por supuesto, mi padre no estaba de acuerdo en que viajase sola y él no puede acompañarme porque es un hombre muy ocupado —Continuaba la rubia—. Haré un sorteo entre todos los compañeros de clase porque mi padre me lo pidió, pero tranquila, lo arreglaré todo para que te toque a ti.

Esto último lo dijo apenas en un susurro, pero Marinette no tuvo problema en escuchar el plan rastrero de Chloé. La peliazul estaba más que acostumbrada a sus mentiras y trampas, y esta vez tenía que hacer algo, tenía que conseguir el billete. Disimuladamente, intentó llamar la atención de Alya para contarle lo que había escuchado.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Preguntó sorprendida la chica de gafas, dejando a un lado su móvil—. ¡No podemos permitir que se salga con la suya! Tienes que conseguir ese billete Marinette… aunque tengamos que devolvérsela con su propia medicina.

—¿Con su propia medicina…? —Marinette no le entendía, o más bien, no quería entenderle, pues no estaba muy dispuesta a hacer trampas, pero Alya ya se había decidido.

—Déjalo en mis manos —Le dijo guiñándole un ojo. En cuanto sonó el timbre que finalizaba la clase salió corriendo por la puerta.

Se escondió como mejor pudo y siguió a la rubia hasta su taquilla. Alya se caracterizaba por sus cualidades de periodista, así que no necesitó mucho esfuerzo para conseguir hacer una foto rápida de la taquilla en un despiste de Chloé.

—Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí… —Comentó la castaña haciéndose la inocente mientras se dejaba ver agitando el móvil. En la foto se podía ver claramente un cosplay de LadyBug, ese que la hija del alcalde solía ponerse para imitar a la heroína—. ¿La gran Chloé Bourgeois se disfraza a escondidas de LadyBug?

Chloé cerró de un portazo la taquilla y miró hacia los lados, nadie parecía estar prestándoles atención a excepción de Sabrina, así que respiró tranquila.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Si no quieres que llame a mi padre ya estás borrando eso, ¡Ahora mismo! —Exigió dando un zapatazo contra el suelo y chasqueando los dedos en la cara de Alya.

—Tengo una idea mejor, ya que vas a hacer trampas en el sorteo que le prometiste a tu querido padre, no te importará cambiar el nombre de Sabrina por otro ¿A que no? —Nada más pronunciar estas palabras, Chloé se abalanzó sobre Alya intentando quitarle el móvil, pero solo consiguió caerse al suelo—. Sí, escuché vuestra conversación, así que no tienes alternativa, arregalo para que gane Marinette.

—¡¿Marinette?! Estás loca si piensas que voy a llevar a esa panadera conmigo —Explotó la rubia poniéndose roja por la furia—. ¡Oh ya puedes ir olvidándote!

—Bueno tu misma, a todos los seguidores del Lady Blog les encantará saber que eres una vulgar imitadora que se disfraza de la gran heroína de París —Comentó encogiéndose de hombros, mientras fingía escribir en su smartphone concentrada. Si esto no funcionaba con Chloé, no sabía que más hacer.

—¡Maldita reporterucha! —Se quejó apretando los labios con fuerza, maldiciendo su mala suerte. No comprendía por que esa estúpida de Marinette quería ver a su Adrien, pero pensándolo de una forma objetiva, ella no tenía ninguna posibilidad de estar con él, pertenecían a mundos diferentes—. Como quieras, que venga, de todas formas no le servirá de nada.

—Eso ya lo veremos —Replicó Alya formando una sonrisa un tanto malévola. No sabía muy bien cómo, pero pensaba ayudar a Marinette a conquistar a Adrien costase lo que costase.

ººº

Muy lejos de aquellas dos chicas, y ajeno a las trampas y discusiones, Adrien se preparaba para ir a una fiesta a la que no deseaba ir, pero no le apetecía perder a sus recientes amigos nada más llegar a la ciudad. No se arregló mucho, solo se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió un poco más formal por consejo de Plagg. Zoe estaba a punto de llegar y no sabía si debía hacerle algún tipo de regalo, pero ya no tenía tiempo de comprarle nada.

El timbre sonó y Adrien no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, no estaba para nada acostumbrado a acudir a fiestas que no fuesen las de su propio padre y no estaba muy seguro de como debía actuar en presencia de sus nuevos amigos, además, no lograba dominar el acento inglés de la zona, y ya se habían reído de él, eso no le agradaba. Abrió la puerta y se encontró frente a frente con Zoe, la cual llevaba un vestido azulado y largo hasta los pies que combinaba casi a le perfección con su color de ojos, estaba muy guapa.

—Vaya, no sabía que se trataba de una fiesta de etiqueta… —Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir al ver a la joven rubia tan radiante, el apenas llevaba una camisa negra y unos pantalones vaqueros muy oscuros—. Tal vez debería cambiarme.

—¡Oh no Adrien! Estás estupendo —Se apresuró a decirle ella sonriente, con un perfecto inglés—. Jenna y Mat no están esperando ya en mi casa, pero como no quería que te perdieses decidí venir personalmente a buscarte.

—Muchas gracias —Le dijo mientras sonreía complacido, ella si era realmente amable, tenía mucha suerte de haber encontrado amigos tan encantadores como Zoe. Cerró la puerta con llave y acompañó a la chica hasta el coche.

En el interior de la casa, un móvil olvidado sonaba, iluminándose intermitentemente con el nombre de Chloé Bourgeois en la pantalla, al parecer, la hija del alcalde tendría que esperar para informarle de su visita...

* * *

 **· La escena de Chloé y Alya esta basada en el cap de Lady Wifi por que es uno de mis capítulos favoritos! ·**


End file.
